Peyton's Dilemma
by TribalQueen32
Summary: Peyton leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends, she tries to work things out with Nate but finds comfort with someone whom she realizes she has more in common with than she ever thought was possible.
1. Chapter 1

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever. 

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get rocky in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she confides in and realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life.

Chapter One

The sunrise shown down on Tree Hill like every morning before, only this morning was different. Peyton tossed in bed trying to hide her pale cheeks from the sunlight shining through her window. Finally after giving up, she rose out of bed. Stretching and yawning she staggered her way toward the bathroom to brush her teeth. She took a glimpse in the mirror and noticed her hair was a mess and she had an unsightly bruise on her chest. She slid down the top of her Clothes Over Bros concert tank and noticed the bruise was larger than she had thought. She looked up at the ceiling as to remember what had happened the night before with Nathan.

Blurred images of Nathan on top of her, how wound up he was and how much she loved him being inside of her, but where did the bruise come from? "I know Nathan didn't have that much to drink. He's never rough with me unless he's drunk. But I do like it when he's rough. Hmm?" She shrugged it off and continued to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once all cleaned up Peyton walked over to her vast record collection and pulled out AC/DC's "Back In Black" vinyl album and placed it on her record player. "Hell's Bell's" blared in her room as she stood painting yet another mural on her wall. "Peyton!" Her dad yelled for her from the kitchen. "Peyton! PEYTON!" She finally heard him and ran downstairs.

"What's up, Dad? Mail come yet?" She said as she snatched a doughnut from the center of the dining table. Her dad looked up at her still dancing to the music while he held a letter out to her. It was labeled "Art Institute of San Francisco". Peyton drew in a deep breath, "I can't open it. What if they rejected me? No, no I don't want to be denied again." Just as she placed the letter back on the table her best friend, Brooke, busted her way into the kitchen. "Good morning, Sawyers! Jesus, Peyton, what the hell dragged you out of bed?" Peyton sneered at her and continued dancing about. "Ugh. Ok, well I was just coming by to show you the new freshman of the great University of Boston! Me! I so got in!" Peyton nearly choked on the doughnut and ran over to Brooke and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you kidding me, Brooke? You got in!" Brooke pulled the acceptance letter from her purse and pushed it in Peytons face.

"Holy shit, Brooke!" Peyton looked as excited as Brooke did. "So, Ms. Sawyer, have you received any letters from the, oh I don't know, 50 colleges you applied to?" Peytons eyes strayed down to the letter on the table. Brooke noticed and picked it up. "Brooke, no!" Peyton made a dash for the note when Brooke moved out of the way. She landed face first on the floor with Brooke standing over her. Mr. Sawyer sat there enjoying his coffee and doughnut as Brooke read the letter aloud:

" Dear Peyton Sawyer,  
We at the University are sorry to send you bad news but your application has been denied. We are sorry for this inconvenience. "

Brooke looked down at Peyton whose eyes were filling up with tears. About to retreat to her room, Brooke stepped in front of her. "Peyton, don't be mad." Peyton began to argue with Brooke about how difficult it is for her to get accepted and how much she wanted to go and how the other colleges denied her as well. She began to cry and laid her head on Brooke's shoulder. "Shh. Peytons I meant don't be mad because... You got in! I was messing with you. It says right here, "we are thrilled to give you the good news that you will be entering in the freshman class of 2009 with a full scholarship! I am dead serious, you got in Peyton!" She shoved the letter into Peytons face who couldn't stop re-reading the first sentence of the paper. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! DAD, I GOT IT!" She looked to her dad as a tear streamed down his cheek, "I am so proud of you, sweetie. I knew you could do it." He rose from the table and grabbed Peyton and Brooke around the neck and hugged them close. " Oh my god! I have to get dressed and go tell Nathan!" Peyton hauled up the steps and into her closet. She rummaged through her clothes and pulled out a black tank with a jean mini-skirt. She brushed her hair and headed toward the Scott residence.

Nathan poured sweat as he lifted over 150 pounds on his bench press. He knew he had to buff up for the High Flyers tournament coming up in the end of May. Dan stood over him spotting when the door bell rang. "Son of a bitch! Keep it up, Nate. Deb, get the damn door!" Dan yelled upstairs to his wife. Deb stood in the kitchen sipping a glass of Chardonnay when she heard Dan's ranting from the other room. She walked toward the door and pulled back the curtain. She eyed Peyton in disgust and unlocked the door, "Come on in, Peyton. Nate, your trashy girlfriend is here!" She went back into the kitchen and poured another glass of wine. Nate ran to the front door still dripping with sweat.

"Hey Peyton. What's up? I would hug you but I'm kinda gross at the moment." Peyton looked at him waiting for an apology for what his mother had said, but it didn't come. "I have got great news, Nate. I got into the Art Institute of San Francisco. I start in two months." Nathan grabbed the letter from her and read it. "Well, Peyton that's great! I am so proud of you!" She told him that she wanted him to be the first to know. "Wow, Peyton. You have wanted this for some time. I hope you have fun. And you know we have to make the most of these last two months." His eyes trailed down her body as he spoke the last sentence. Then his glare stopped at the bruise on her chest, "What happened there?" She looked down and then looked back at him, "You mean... you didn't do this Nate? It happened last night." Nate chuckled, "Nope, wasn't me. What happened last night? I was at home all night." Peytons stomach dropped, " You were where?"

If it wasn't Nathan then where could that bruise have come from? Lol...I don't expect good reviews for this chapter, I kinda did this as a spur of the moment type thing but I promise it will get better, just stick with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever. 

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get rocky in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she confides in and realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life.

Chapter Two

Peyton stared back at Nathan with confusion in her eyes. "Oh, well I was at Haley's party last night and I guess I must have hit something. I don't know, whatever. It will go away." Nathan laughed at how clumsy she was. "Well, you just got to be more careful, baby. Try not to hurt yourself like that anymore." Nathan ushered her into the living room where all of his trophies and awards were plastered everywhere on the walls. Numerous basketball championships for the Tree Hill Ravens and MVP plaques. They took a seat on the couch adjacent to the fireplace. Nathan sat close to her and began to rub her shoulder, he could tell something was plaguing her but he couldn't figure out what. "What's wrong, Peyton? You just got the best news in the word and yet you look like someone just broke your heart. What's up?" Peyton stirred out of her trance, "Huh? Oh, nothing is wrong, I am just so worried about how I am going to leave this place behind for four years." She knew she was lying to him but she didn't want to let him know how she thought she got the bruise on her chest. They sat there talking about college and Tree Hill.

Peyton stayed only for a few more minutes then she kissed Nathan goodbye, an action that made her heart sink. She walked out to her car and she felt a presence looking at her. When she reached the door she pulled the handle and turned toward the house. She noticed Dan staring at her from his bedroom window. The thought of him watching her sent a shiver down her spine and she nearly fainted. It was him that she envisioned on top of her. "But how could I mistake him for Nathan? There is no similarities at all." She knew that there was no way she could have slept with Dan, but she was drunk so how could she be sure? Peyton drove out of the driveway and headed to Karen's Café. Karen, a petite brunette, stood behind the counter and served coffee to the three people who sat in front of her. The café was packed with all of its usual customers. Andy, the teacher from the college, sat near the window looking out into the street. He always thought of himself as a detective really though the business of the world was what his classroom was all about. He had been a regular for some time, always ordering a hot chocolate, even in the summer. The bell to the door rang and Karen looked up and saw her beau waltz in. Keith was a somewhat unattractive man with brown hair and a rugged sense of style. He slinked his way over to the counter and kissed Karen lightly on the cheek. "Hey, Kare. How's business today? I would have been here earlier had someone, hint hint, had remembered to wake me this morning." Karen giggled, "I am sorry Keith. You looked so peaceful I did not want to wake you. You did have a long day at the garage yesterday. I felt you needed your rest." Keith eyed her as he ordered a café latte with no foam. Karen made his drink and sat there chatting it up.

The bell rang again and Peyton walked inside. "Hey, Karen. Have you seen Lucas? I kinda need to speak with him." Karen thought for a moment as to where her son was, "Oh. I believe he is at the River Court, Peyton. Skills came over this morning and scooped him up. Is everything okay?" Peyton assured Karen that everything was fine and thanked her for the location of Lucas. Peyton jumped into her car and drove toward the River Court. Sure enough Lucas was there along with Skills. Mouth was calling the game as always and Tim sat on the sidelines unsure of what was going on. He was the first one to notice her. "Hey, Peyton! The Tim has been waiting for you, meow!" Peyton laughed at his stubborn attempts to sound sexy and seductive. Lucas walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey girl. What's up?" She gripped her belt hoops tightly. "I kinda need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?" Lucas noticed the gleam of sadness in her eyes and agreed to go with her. "Hey, dog! Where you goin, man? We got a game to finish." Skills yelled as Lucas walked away. "Get Tim to take my spot. I'll be right back." They walked along the beach when Peyton broke the silence.

"I think I slept with Dan." Her shoulders raised as she cringed at the thought. Lucas wailed with laughter. "What the hell? Dan? My father, Dan? Is this a joke? How could you have slept with Dan? You don't even talk to him. Better yet you don't even like him, you said so yourself. Alright where is the camera cause this is too funny." Peyton grabbed him by the arm, " I am serious, Luke. You remember Haley's party last night? Well I remember going to her room and passing out. I woke up in the middle of the night with someone having sex with me and I could have sworn it was Nathan." Lucas looked at her, "Maybe it was Nathan, Peyton. You shouldn't jump the gun and assume Dan. Go ask Nathan if it was good or not, ha ha." She looked at him with tears starting to well up in her eyes, "I did ask Nathan. He told me he wasn't at the party. Which now that I remember it, he wasn't. And to add to the strangeness, Dan was watching me when I left his house this morning. I mean literally staring me into the ground. And, I can't be sure, but I think he was smiling. I don't know what to do." Lucas hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Does Nathan know?" Peyton shook her head "no". "Good, don't tell him anything until you are sure. If this did happen you have to take it right to Dan. Lets go to my house and talk about it further. Maybe we can piece together what really happened." Lucas placed both of his hands on her head and raised her eyes to his. "I promise you, you're my best friend. We have known each other since we were kids, and we have been through a lot: you having problems with Nathan, and me having problems with Haley. I am always here for you no matter what. I won't tell anyone anything that you told me. You can trust me on that." Peyton nodded and they walked back to her car. They drove to Lucas' house and sat down to talk.

I KNOW...I KNOW. My fic is a little off, but I decided to change some things. Instead I paired the couples this way: Nathan/Peyton, Lucas/Haley, Karen/Keith, and Brooke/Jake. Jake will be introduced in the coming chapters. I figured I would clear the air cause I am pretty sure it was confusing some of you. Please give nice reviews and I will begin chapter three tomorrow. Tootles for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever. 

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get rocky in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she confides in and realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life.

Chapter Three

Peyton sat there spilling out every little detail she could remember from the night of the party. Lucas sat in awe as she described what happened and soaked up every part of information he could. "Ok. Peyton, you know for sure it was Dan? I mean sure, sure?" Peyton looked at him and nodded. "Well, the best thing for you is to approach Dan with this. I know it might be a bit uncomfortable for you, but you need to know the truth." She sat there staring at Lucas, "Remember when we were little, Luke? Things were so simple then. No love to worry about. Not worrying about something like this ever happening. Heh. I guess we all have to grow up huh? I'll talk to Dan, but how do I get rid of Nathan in order to talk to him alone? I feel like I am betraying him by not telling him and going behind his back." Lucas looked up from his cup of Pepsi. "What? No, Peyton you're not betraying him. Not by a long shot. You need to see what really happened and that is not betraying him. How do you think he would react if you told him that you slept with Dan and come to find out you didn't? How do you think you would feel losing Nate over something that didn't actually happen? No, if he loves you like I know he does, he will understand that you didn't consent to what happened. I believe it will all be okay." Peyton looked at him and hung her head. "Yeah, I would feel like dying if I lost him. But Luke, it's his father. What if he doesn't– you know what. I am just going to talk to Dan. I need to know why and how this happened." Lucas gave her all the motivation that she needed to face the infamous Dan Scott.

Peyton left his house with all that she needed to hear. Lucas told her that he would invite Nathan to his house to watch the basketball game in order for her to talk to Dan. Debbie was going to be staying at the Café for Karen so she could have a night alone with Keith. Peyton knew that this was her only chance to get him alone. She arrived at his house at around 7:30 the time that the basketball game was starting. With all of the courage she could muster, she got out of her car and rang the doorbell. Dan answered in a black tank top and basketball shorts, which were by far too small for him. Peyton let out a slight giggle before staring him in the eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again. Haha, well I guess I was wrong. Come on in, Peyton." She stepped inside and he motioned for her to sit on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Care for some wine? It's really good. 1868, good year." Peyton declined and asked him to sit. "I feel extremely uncomfortable being here without Nathan but I need to talk to you and just you. Um, the first question I need to have answered is 'where you at Haley's party two nights ago?" Dan drew in a deep breath, "Yes, I was at that particular party. Why do you ask?" His lips curled into the malicious grin Peyton saw on the face of her shadow lover. "Well, do you recall what happened that night? I woke up with a bruise and I–" Dan cut her off, "Yeah, sorry about that. I tend to get a little rough when I get what I want." He chuckled. Peyton looked at him in amazement. "It took balls at admit to that type of shit" she thought to herself. "Yeah, Peyton, I know why you are here. You wanted to know if we had sex at the party, right? Well we didn't only have sex... Haha I fked your little brains out. And from the noise you were making, I am pretty sure you loved it." She sat there, still not believing what was coming out of his mouth. But she felt utterly fascinated with the movement of his lips as he described how it all came about. "You were pretty wasted but you knew who I was. I walked up to you and asked how the college search was going and then you told me to follow you. Before I knew it you were riding the shit out of me like a Kentucky Derby race horse. And the bruise on your chest came from when I switched positions and the knob from the bedpost fell on you. Sorry, but that's the price you pay for the time we had." 

Peyton couldn't believe the things she was hearing. She couldn't stand to hear it any longer, she finally broke Dan's bragging, "Okay first of all I didn't enjoy it you sick bastard. Secondly, I am with your son, you know Nathan, yeah, he's my boyfriend, and under what circumstances do you, a 50-something year old man, come on you're not fooling anybody, have a high school party in the first place? You violated me and my body and it takes a true asshole to do that. I am going to the police, right after I tell your son what kind of father he really has." She stood up and took out her cell phone, she started to dial Nathan's cell number when Dan stood up and covered her hand over the keypad. He took a step closer to her body. Peyton stared at his mouth and inhaled the intoxicating cologne seeping from him. "You're not going to call anybody." He leaned in a kissed her gently. Peyton looked into his eyes and dropped her phone onto the floor. She lept into his arms and began to kiss him furiously. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and she moaned as she felt him get hard between her legs. They waltzed around the livingroom before collapsing onto the floor. Dan looked at her and realized that she shared the same lust as he did. They began to undress each other and Peyton climbed on top. This time he flipped her over and laid her on her back. He dug deep inside her and she felt like she was going to scream her lungs out. She screamed Dan's name over and over... As Nathan listened on the other end of her cell phone, he knew Peyton's voice at the climax of her orgasms'. Lucas stared at him wondering what was going on. Nathan rose from the chair in Lucas' room, "Whoa, Nate. What's going on?" Luke could see the mixture of emotions stretched across his face. He watched as Nathan went from angry to agonizing pain. "I have to go home Luke..." Lucas looked at him and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going with you." They both ran out of the house and hopped in Nathan's car. They sped to the Scott residence where the lights in the livingroom were flickering with figures.

Uh Oh! I wonder what Nathan is going to do when he catches Peyton and Dan? Well you guys will just have to read and find out. I don't know where this story came from lol I DON'T FIND DAN REMOTELY ATTRACTIVE, but there is something about him on the show that made this my rendition. Oh well, I hope you guys aren't too creeped out and Chapter Four will be up soon.  
I know my chapters are short (thanks Hannah) but hey, I like them the way they are... I've seen shorter. 


	4. Chapter 4

All of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me nor have ANY affiliation with me whatsoever. 

Peyton was leaving for college with only a few weeks left to be with her friends. As things begin to get rocky in her relationship with Nathan, she finds comfort in an unlikely match to which she confides in and realizes that they have more in common than they ever thought. Please read and review, this story will be updated quite often while I draw inspiration from my everyday life

Chapter Four:

Nathan pulled the keys from the ignition and sat there in suspense and sadness. He turned to Lucas who was just as curious as Nate was. "Luke. I think I need to do this on my own. Peyton is my girlfriend and I need to talk to her alone." Lucas understood and motioned for Nathan to go inside. Nate inhaled deeply and opened the car door. He walked slowly up the steps to the front door which was left ajar. He cautiously walked inside, frightened of what he knew he was bound to discover. He made his way up the stairs and to his fathers room. The door creaked open and Nathan found nothing out of place. He began to walk to his room when a floorboard creaked. The noise startled Peyton and she knew someone was in the house besides her and Dan. She grabbed her clothes and woke Dan. "Dan, someone is in the house..." She whispered. "We have to get out of here, it might be Deb, or Nathan." Dan rolled over away from her as he heard another floorboard creak above his head, which was Nathan's room. He jolted up and got his pants on. Peyton, still in her underwear, ran for the front door. Dan followed close behind her and closed the door quietly. As they ran to the car, Lucas watched from the darkness as he saw Peyton climb into Dan's BMW. They quickly sped off and Lucas just hung his head, "what have you done, Peyton?" He thought to himself.

Brooke was online selling more of her clothing line while Jake walked out from the shower. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Hey baby. What you doing?" He asked while licking her neck. Brooke let out a giggle, "I am selling more of my clothes online. I can't believe what a success these shirts are. And the dresses? Wow, I never expected it to go this far. Look! I just sold 50 tanks." Jake was paying no attention to what she was saying, he was too busy fixated on her neck and ear. He slightly slid his tongue in her ear which made her jump. "Boy! If you don't stop, ha ha. You don't know what that does to me." Jake laughed and whispered in her ear, "Let's find out what it does to you." He slid his tongue in again and she whipped around and yanked the towel from around his waist. She stared at him, "Well. I can see what it's doing to you." She giggled and tackled him onto the floor. She sat on top of him as they began to make out. She played tricks with her tongue, licking in and out and gently nibbling on his bottom lip. Between her legs she could feel her thong getting moist from being on him. Brooke could tell Jake was getting excited too, after all nibbling on his lip was his ultimate turn on. She could feel him growing under her skirt, she moaned and raised up to slide her thong to one side so she could put him inside her. The moaned in unison as Brooke rode back and forth. Jake tilted his head back breathing deeply and let out an excited noise. She whipped her hair back to one side as he leaned up and pulled up her shirt to expose her bare breasts. He began to suck on her hard nipples which made her moan louder. She was about to climax when her cell phone rang. "Oh... no... I better get that. Might be important." She got up and looked at the caller ID. The window said "Lucas Cell". Jake was disappointed while laying on the floor, still erect. Brooke answered. Lucas' voice on the other end made her confused. Jake watched as her eyes grew to whatever Lucas was saying. He rose from the floor and walked to the bedroom to get dressed. He returned to the livingroom as Brooke was putting her jacket on. "I have to go, Peyton is in trouble. We will continue this later on tonight okay, baby? I am so sorry to do this." Jake looked at her. "I understand. Go. Help Peyton. I'll wait for you. Besides, I have to get Jenny up and feed her. Call me when you're on your way home." Brooke ran over and kissed him. "I promise I won't be too long." Jake kissed her on the forehead, "Take as much time as you need." He spanked her as she walked out the door to her car.

Haley was at the Diner helping Debbie clean up the tables and refilling the coffee maker. The house band was just packing up their equipment for the night, as one of the singers approached for a last cup of coffee. "Hey sweet thing. Can I get another cup of joe? I would really appreciate it." Haley turned to him, "Sure, but please don't call me sweet thing. I have a boyfriend, Chris." Chris Keller looked at her, "It's an expression. I am gay anyways, so you're not my type." He let out a laugh. Haley returned with his coffee and stood there to chat with him. "I am so sorry. I didn't know you were homosexual. I might have sounded like a real bitch. But I get a lot of guys in here calling me all kinds of names. From Sugar to Cupcake Bottom. And this is a café NOT a bar." She laughed. Chris stared over at the band. "See that one guy bagging up the extension cords?" Haley nodded, "Well, that's my boyfriend. He has been for about 2 years now. And no you didn't sound like a bitch. I have heard much worse." He laughed as well. Just as Debbie was about to leave the counter she heard a vibrating sound. She glanced near the cash register and saw Haley's cell phone. She picked it up and slid it down the counter. It stopped short of Haley's elbow. She reached over and looked at the window, it read "Baby Cell". She turned to Chris and said she had to take the call. Haley got on the phone with Lucas and he began to tell her all that happened. She gasped and asked where he was at. "I am with Nathan right now and I already called Brooke. We are all meeting at my house so we can try to figure this shit out. Come as soon as possible, okay." Haley agreed and hung up. She turned to Deb, "I have to go Deb. I already counted all the money in the register and locked the safe. All that needs to be done is turning out the lights and locking the doors, because Lucas is having a problem and I need to go." Deb agreed and gave her permission to leave. Chris said his goodbyes to Haley and walked out the shop. Haley grabbed her purse and jacket and walked outside to Karen's car which she loaned to Haley that night. She sped off toward Lucas' house.

When Brooke arrived at Lucas' house, Nathans car was already parked in the driveway. Brooke pulled in right behind it and got out the car. She got out and walked to the red bedroom door. Haley and Lucas were already there. "Where's Nathan? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Lucas looked up, "He's locked in the bathroom right now. He doesn't want to be bothered until he gets his shit together. It might be a while." Brooke sat down next to Haley. "Okay, so fill me in on what EXACTLY is going on. What did Peyton do?" Lucas and Haley looked at her and hung their heads. Lucas broke the silence and laid it all out in front of Brooke. While Nathan listened from the bathroom.

Well... this was a fun chapter to write. Especially the whole Brooke and Jake part. He's just dead sexy. Lol! Please read and review. Chapter five on the way.


End file.
